Tahukah kau?
by Hino Sakura
Summary: Sesuatu yang mungkin puisi.
1. Killua

Tahukah kau?

Betapa aku berharap dapat terus seperti ini

Menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan

Tanpa dikekang, penuh kebebasan

Aku yang dulu tak akan mengerti

Tak akan pernah mengharapkan mimpi ini

Bersama semuanya, aku pergi

---

Pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya

Aku tertarik karena usianya sama denganku

Aku ingin tahu tentangnya

Untuk mengisi waktu dalam ujian panjang itu

Tetapi pandangan matanya mengikatku

Matanya bercahaya, menampakan kejujuran tak terhingga

Semakin buatku penasaran

Aku bertanya

"Mengapa kamu mengikuti ujian ini?"

"Untuk menemukan ayahku," jawabnya

---

Kalau kuingat lagi, sejak saat itulah sebenarnya

Aku mulai tertarik akan kehidupan yang dijalaninya

Kehidupan yang bebas, tak terbelenggu apapun

Keinginan sendiri dari lubuk hati

Dan kejujurannya yang polos seperti salju

Mengikat jiwaku yang penuh dengan kebohongan

---

Ia memberi cahaya dalam hidupku

Aku yang selama ini berputar-putar dalam kegelapan

Tak pernah berharap melihat cahaya

Namun tiba-tiba ia muncul

Cahayanya menyilaukan mataku

Sesaat aku tak dapat melihat

Kucoba membiasakan diri di dalam cahaya

Namun akhirnya aku takluk juga

Aku kembali pada kegelapan, kabur sejauh-jauhnya

---

Tapi, ia muncul lagi

Mengejarku, mengarungi bahaya demi bertemu denganku

Sesaat aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, hingga tiba-tiba

Cahaya itu mendekat dan aku berusaha meraihnya

Tanpa kusadari aku pergi dari kegelapan itu

Aku pergi meninggalkan bayangan besar yang selama ini meneduhiku

---

Tahukah kau?

Ketika kau menyentuh cahaya

Tak peduli dari kegelapan sepekat apapun asalmu

Walau mungkin hanya sekejap saja

Seumur hidup kau tak akan mau terlepas darinya

Killua Zaoldyeck

22 Februari


	2. Leorio

Tahukah kau?

Betapa aku berterima kasih padanya

Berkatnya diriku ada di sini

Tak peduli butuh berapa lama waktu lagi

Aku akan penuhi janji ini

---

Pertama bertemu dengannya

Dia hanya anak kecil biasa

Anak yang aneh memang, itu kenyataan

Tapi semangat hidupnya

Dan cara pikirnya

Bertolak belakang denganku

Membuatku terkesima

Dan terbata-bata

---

Sungguh, aku tak menduga

Kalau aku akan ada di sini

Walau dulu aku telah bertekad

Namun dalam hati sering kali aku ragu

Tapi ia mengatakan kalau aku mampu

Ia menolong dan menuntunku

---

Sekarang tunggulah

Janji itu akan kutepati

Janjiku padanya dan janjiku pada kawan lamaku

Bila kau ingin tahu, setidaknya,

(hehehe)

Bersabarlah empat tahun lagi

---

Tahukah kau?

Janji itu akan menjadi penuntunmu

Dan mengantarmu menuju sebuah dunia

Dunia di mana cita-cita akan menjadi nyata

Yang tak lain adalah dunia ini

Dunia di mana kau dituntun oleh janji

Leorio

23 Februari


	3. Kurapika

Tahukah kau?

Pertemuan yang biasa saja

Sering kali berubah menjadi luar biasa

Dan pertemuan itu akan mengikatmu

Menjeratmu tanpa dapat kau lepaskan seumur hidup

---

Sering kali ku bertanya

Untuk apakah aku lahir?

Untuk melihat peristiwa kejam itukah?

Untuk kehilangan seluruh teman dan keluarga?

Aku tak pernah menemukan jawabannya

Tapi, ia lalu muncul

Dan menjawab semua hal yang selama ini kutanyakan

Jawaban yang mudah, sangat mudah

Jawaban dari soal yang kupikirkan seumur hidupku

Ia temukan jawabnya hanya dalam sekelebat mata

Ia berkata,

"Kita lahir tentu untuk hidup!"

---

Sungguh, pertemuanku dengannya waktu itu

Adalah kunci yang membuka pintu hatiku

Setelah tertutup erat tanpa dapat dibuka

Pintu ruangan yang penuh dengan amarah dan dendam

Ia mengajariku akan kebebasan

Dan akan kebahagiaan;

Akan nikmatnya hidup

Dan persahabatan

---

Kini kami terikat

Oleh suatu ikatan yang tak terlihat

Ikatan yang kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari rantaiku

Dan tak akan pernah terputus

Ikatan yang disebut sebagai persahabatan

---

Tahukah kau?

Siapapun yang kau temui dalam hidupmu

Siapa tahu, akan membelenggumu dalam berbagai ikatan

Ikatan kebencian, ikatan kasih sayang, ikatan guru-murid

Dan yang paling kuat, seperti rantai yang melilit

Tak akan bisa dilepaskan

Ikatan persahabatan

Kurapika

24 Februari


	4. Gon

Tahukah kau?

Hal apa yang paling membahagiakan seseorang

Hal yang paling dibutuhkan seseorang

Hal yang paling diharapkan seseorang

Bila kau bertanya padaku, jawabanku hanya satu

Memiliki seseorang untuk dipercaya

---

Tahukah kau?

Betapa aku merasa bersyukur saat ini

Karena aku ada di sini tak sendiri

Ada orang yang bersamaku, menemaniku

Menolongku dan berbagi denganku

Aku bisa ada di sini bukan karena diriku sendiri

Tapi karena ada mereka yang bersamaku hingga saat ini

---

Tahukah kau?

Ketika pertama kali kau pergi meninggalkan kampung halamanmu

Untuk pergi jauh dengan tempat tujuan yang samar

Tak pasti arah kau pergi

Kau akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu

Seseorang untuk menuntunmu

Seseorang yang menemanimu

Yang mengisi harimu dengan tawa

Serta membagi suka dan duka

---

Tahukah kau?

Ketika orang kepercayaanmu pergi darimu

Kau akan merasa sangat, sangat sakit

Aku tak menyuruhmu agar tak memiliki orang untuk dipercaya

Agar tak merasakan sakit itu

Tapi aku akan berkata

Kejarlah orang itu!

Raih tangannya, jangan kau lepaskan

Atau kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu

---

Dan tahukah kau?

Orang-orang yang kupercaya itu

Adalah keluargaku, guru-guruku,

Dan tentu saja sahabat-sahabatku

Yang ada di sini bersamaku

Selalu

Gon Freeccs

24 Februari


End file.
